Whirl
Whirl is the energetic and sassy ranger of the NewTown Defenders. She's quick to voice her opinion and always looks for a way to make whatever she's doing into a game. Background: Whirl was born on a djinni freehold city called Vanomeir, on the elemental plane of air. She was the result of a one night stand between her mother, of one of the city’s richest djinni aristocrats and her father, a human adventurer with very high charisma. Childhood: Whirl’s mother was very protective of her as she was growing up. Being half human, Whirl was significantly smaller and more frail than other Djinn children at her age. Her mother kept her indoors and wanted her to become a scholar, seeing it as the only job fit for someone so frail. Whirl had none of this and constantly drove her mother mad with worry by climbing the shelves in the libraries and swinging from the drapes twenty feet in the air like, as her mother put it, a “demented monkey”. Really whirl was just stircrazy and wanted to get outside of the palace her mother lived in. Whirl’s father was more interested in adventuring, but he did come by every few years to see her, and at her insistence he taught Whirl how to use a blade and a bow. The Material plane: When Whirl turned 18 her mother convinced her father to take her with him to the prime material plane where her mother thought she belonged - around races and people of her relative size and strength. Whirl left with him, but it soon became apparent that her father had no intention of taking care of her. He got her a job as a hunter somewhere on the mainland and bounced as soon as she had made enough money to find a place to stay. Angry at being abandoned on a plane she knew nothing about and with no way to get back home Whirl quit her job and began to explore aimlessly across the mainland, using the skills her father had taught her as a hunter to survive. At first she scraped by on her skills as a hunter, but she began to find the pay was much better in the life of a mercenary. She traveled with a mercenary group called the broken butterflies who specialized in tracking and defeating fey creatures. The broken butterflies had a revolving door of members as joining was easy, but profits, for a mercenary group, were pretty low. Flouna: One night Whirl was drinking with a sailor who had just returned from Flouna with tales of vast empty forests waiting for exploration. After years of being cooped up in a citadel, and now on an overcrowded continent that Whirl thought smelled of ash sweat and sewage, a vast and wild land ripe for exploration sounded like paradise to her. It didn’t take much more than that for Whirl to decide to leave the broken butterflies and hop on the next ship heading across the ocean. Upon arriving in Flouna she heard rumors that a dragon was rumored to have been spotted by Wahda guild explorers atop the clouded mountain on the horizon called Mega Gara. Interested in taking a look at a dragon, and not entirely comprehending the potential consequences such a glimpse may hold, she headed east and stopped over in NewTown to get supplies. While she was in town a gigantic sphere of light consumed the sky from the north and passed over the town. Everyone began to run to the nearby caves for cover at the behest of a half elf in a blue coat and his armored human friend. After calling everyone to take shelter, he and the human in armor got on horseback and rode north. Riding north to see what caused a giant explosion sounded much more exciting than sitting in a musty mine shaft, so she hopped on a horse and followed them. They didn’t find anything, but the half elf, who introduced himself as Dolan, was impressed with her gumption at potentially charging a dragon, and offered her a job defending the town. It took some convincing but overall the gig he was offering sounded pretty good, this new village didn't smell so bad compared to the mainland cities, and her trip across the ocean had all but bankrupt her so she accepted the job. Shadows Over Flouna During the Shadows Over Flouna Arc, Whirl served as a lookout and combatant during the battle of Alfenheim and assisted with Yugo's sniping during the battle of Alfenheim bay. She also fought on the front lines against the Ghoul army during the battle in Astazia and helped defend the Wahda Guild's escape route during their final battle with the Atropal, Shkiga. Relationships: Dolan: Whirl’s a bit on the fence about Dolan. The aristocratic way he dresses and speaks reminds her of her homeland in the Sirocca Straits. It gives her a feeling of familiarity and nostalgia when she's around him. He seems nice enough, on one hand she likes his confidence, his business savviness and his drive to make NewTown strong and independent. But she finds his adamant evasion of mirrors peculiar, and she gets the sense he’s hiding something from her. This idea that he’s hiding a secret intrigues Whirl and bugs her a little bit at the same time. Galia: Whirl hangs out with Galia the most of any of the defenders on the daily. Not because their personalities mesh well, but because she’s the only other female on the team. They usually get along alright but Galia can get really intense and scary when she’s mad and Whirl has learned to keep it light to avoid Galia’s temper. Whirl will usually be hanging out with Galia during her downtime, but on actual missions she tends to stick closer to Yugo. Yugo: Whirl thinks Yugo’s hilarious. Not growing up around gnomes she constantly finds it hilariously adorable that someone so small has as much experience and energy as he does. She almost sees him as an adorable pet and has to remind herself every now and then not to treat him like he’s a cute puppy. The two of them get into trouble for goofing off a lot. Mostly for singing as loud as they can when drunk, or climbing on things they aren’t supposed to. Harmless shenanigans are the bond these two share. Adjjet: Adjjet is her drinking pal. Growing up on Djinni ail, which is much stronger than what the humans call alcohol, she’s used to being able to drink anyone on the prime material plane under the table. But Adjjet is the exception. Whirl can rarely match Adjjet in most contests, but she challenges him constantly none the less. He was the one who taught her to speak Ancient Tabaxi and Whirl specifically watches his back in combat as she’s noticed he’s prone to overextending himself. Horus: He’s a grumpy pest. He’s very book smart, sure, and useful for making weapons, but his personality sucks. Whirl didn’t mind him until he killed two tabaxi scouts who tried to sabotage his science experiments. The conflict between Newtown and the Panther Tabaxi hadn’t been violent until he made it that way. His precious little science projects were more important to him than the lives of his comrades. She blames him for the deaths of Ermia and Gallok, the other two defenders who died at the hands of the Tabaxi. Zenmaer: She thinks he’s dependable, but boring. He’s a lot like Dolan only without any of the intrigue elegance or drive. So mostly nothing like Dolan. Maybe she just associates the two together because he's always hovering around Dolan like a hawk. He’s good at what he does, he’s polite and he’s not mean, but he’s just not very interesting. Jai-Nao: Whirl hates Jai-Nao. Whirl joined the NewTown defenders as a way to make money while doing something positive and getting to explore the wilds of Flouna. Three birds with one stone. Now Whirl feels like the bird getting hit with the stone. Jai-Nao keeps sticking her in the thunder towers all day on watch where Rod’s guards should be. Whirl is convinced Jai-Nao picks on her specifically by giving her all the crappy and boring jobs as a way to try to exert more control over her. Whirl does not appreciate being treated like a wild horse that needs to be tamed. Abilities: Whirl is arguably the Newtown Defenders’ most versatile fighter. She of a jack of all trades and will fill any role the team needs filled. She is good at range and good when she dual wields in close combat. She usually sticks next to Galia, as Galia’s the team’s heaviest hitter to support her and heal her in case she goes down. Whirl will use Ensnaring strike most often in combat to try to immobilize enemies for Yugo to shoot. Notes: * As an air genasi, Whirl is extremely sensitive to smells. She can’t follow scents to track like some animals can but she can tell if a distinct smelling creature is nearby. She can usually tell the proximity but not necessarily the direction. As a result she will often refer to places by how they smell. She thinks Alfenheim smells like sewage and salt, Fort Town smells like sweat and compost, Bogberg smells like mildew and sulfur, NewHarbor smells like fish and sand, and Newtown smells like Oak and rust. * Whirl is claustrophobic and will panic if she gets stuck in an enclosed space. Category:Characters Category:New Town NPCs Category:NPC